Red
by lulu.huang
Summary: BellaXEdward. Fluff. A little intense story. Read to find out more!:) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys:) Haven't written a story for ages~**

**(Kinda stuck on the Gallagher Girls, a little help? I'd appreciate it sooooo much!**

**So... I was reading the Twilight Series... so awesome! I totally love the BellaXEdward parts3**

**Anyways, not to waste your time, here goes!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

_ Topaz. My head was spinning. Red. A pool of topaz. A pool of red. Colours swirling together. Ahhhh. Mesmerizing. _

_ Even just saying his name brought sweetness to my tongue. Edward Cullen. Edward. Edward. Edward. He's so perfect that even a fleeting thought of him makes me smile. I could feel the ends of my mouth tugging up. Staring into the pools of topaz, it's amazing how easy it is to lose yourself. My hands were held out towards him, but the distance between us seemed to grow with my paces. The more my thirst for him grew, the farther he seemed to be. The feeling that I'm finally getting close to him came, at last. My hands were still held out, waiting to run into his open arms. Five steps between me and him. Just five steps. But as I got closer I saw that a swirl of red came into his pure topaz eyes . The topaz and the red mixed together. Swirls of colour. Topaz and red. Good and bad. I saw the distinct change in him, in his face, in his stance, and mostly, his eyes. He was contemplating something. Calculating. The loving aura wavered. A low growl ripped from his throat. The easy stance turned tense. Bit by bit, he was becoming someone I didn't know. I suppressed the sinking feeling in my stomach, and stared at him, unsure of what was happening. Gradually, his features began to morph. Caius. I saw Caius, with his hands raised, body slumped... As he pounced. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading, guys! Love you so much~**

**Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!:)**

"Ahh!" I realised with a scream that it was only a dream, the strain on me came down with the dripping sweat.

"Bella. Bella, love. What's wrong?!" Edward was staring at me, his wide eyes full of concern.

"Nothing. Don't worry." I tried, and needlessly to say, failed, to fake a smile.

His narrow eyes bored into mine. With an exasperated sigh, he looked away.

"You know, it'd be so much easier if I could just read your mind." an air of irritation crept into his tone.

The sound of my stomach grumbling caught him off-guard. He jumped. Laughter bubbled up from my throat and I tried to suppress it. What can I say? It was a totally unsuccessful attempt. Maybe I should really consider enrolling in an emotion-controlling course. Oh. And while we're at that, I also need help with my lying skills. Big time. Anyways, the sound of my laughter seemed to calm him, and the mischievous glint in his pupils came back. I should've seen it coming. Totally.

"Hey, Bella," his voice sounded like tinkling bells. Gently, he pulled me onto his lap. Caressing my face, he seemed to whisper something.

"What did you say...?" I enquired slowly. I gave it my best to not move a lot so that it would be easier for him to bear.

"Nothing. Don't worry." he mimicked my earlier attempt.

"Hey... if there's something bothering you, you can trust me. And I promise..." he cut me off, mid-sentence.

"Honey, you're killing me."

And his lips crashed onto mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thanks for reading my story~**

**ReAd, EnJoY, and don't forget to REVIEW:D**

Somehow, my hands found their way into his hair. I could feel his control breaking. A small, contented sigh escaped his lips. Moving my legs around his waist, he put us in a more comfortable position. His movements weren't so gentle anymore. They became strong, wild, and totally uncontrollable. Our kiss broke for a second, a brief break for me to catch my breath. He pulled me closer to him, and stared into my eyes with a thousand emotions, but one of them stood out. It contrasted deeply. Lust. And then it continued. This time, the kiss was rough. We kissed like it was the last time we ever would.

With a swift movement, he lifted me into his arms. The kiss never broke. His moved with inhuman speed to the other side of the room. Gently laying me on the bed, he lifted himself up on top of me. I tried to unbutton my shirt with my shaking hands, why did I have to be so clumsy even now?! Deep breaths, I told myself. Calm down... When I was sure I was ready, I started to lift his T-shirt over his head.

"Here, let me." I felt a blush creeping onto my cheek. Even in the dim moonlight, he looked so perfect. The exact opposite of me.

When the fumbling finished, I felt his cold hands on my back. Running them up and down, he fingered the clasp of my bra. The tiny pieces of metal unlatched and I felt the elastic loosen around my body. His fevered gestures became gentle once more. Letting gravity take its toll, the piece of fabric dropped onto the bed.

Moonlight splashed through the window. I took a moment to take a breath.

"Twilight..." he breathed. "the span of time between two days." I sank further into his marble chest and gave a little sigh of contention.

Suddenly, realisation dawned on his face. His hands flew to his mouth. His eyes grew large.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support, guys!**

**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!GOOOOO~XD**

"Oh, my lord. Bella, I'm so sorry..." he looked down to the floor, his eyes desperately darting anywhere, everywhere. But me.

"...I should never have trusted myself to be able to protect you. To be near you. I'm really disappointed in myself, Bella. I can't protect you when my feeling for you is so strong. I-I... I'm not good enough for you when... I love you."

He started to get up, and it suddenly occurred to me that this was the first time he admitted his feelings for me. The very first time he told me that he loves me. Yet it shouldn't have been like this. It shouldn't have been the reason he deemed himself not worthy of me. No... No... 'it shouldn't end like this.' a voice ran through my mind. He was already at the door now, one hand raised to turn the handle. No...

I gathered up all of my courage and skipped off the bed. My arms were around him in a second, eyes begging him not to go.

"Please understand, Bella. I told you. I can't protect you when my pull toward you is so strong." he didn't use the word 'love' this time. I flinched involuntarily. "I'm not good enough for you..." he hesitated. After a long pause, he added:"Jacob is."

I stood on tip-toes to look at him in the eye.

"I don't care if you can protect me. Like you said, I'm literally a magnet for trouble," I tried to lighten the atmosphere. "And besides, even of Jacob could protect me better, I don't love him. I love you, Edward."

"No," his rock-hard resolve seemed to crumble a tiny bit. His velvet voice turned softer. "Bella, I can't do this anymore. I could kill you at any time. And if the worst happens," he looked down, unable to meet my gaze. "I will never be able to live with myself knowing I killed you."

He started to turn away from me, but I nudged his elbow. Tears were glistening in my eyes. I blink hard to keep them back.

"I don't care..." my voice was trembling. "I don't care if I'm dead. All I know is that I love you. You're all I can think about. You're-you're... the reason for me to live. Please... don't think about the world, don't think about anything." my voice was barely a whisper. "If you love me, then... just love me." a tear strayed from my eyes.

Gently, he closed the space between us.

This is what it feels like. The world was spinning. I felt all of his resolve melting away as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. As he fervently devoured me. Passion. Burning. Red.

**Author's Note.**

**Well~ thank you so much to have finished reading my story!**

**TBC? Perhaps not. This is a... somewhat intense ending. Let's leave it at that. **

**Please remember to review! Constructive criticism will be very highly welcome!:)**

**Lulu:D xxx**


End file.
